


Bank on Hart

by Bliss3240



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Hotels, I Ship It, I Tried, Locker Room, Massage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss3240/pseuds/Bliss3240
Summary: Sasha Banks Loses Her RAW Women's Championship to The Queen Of Harts Natayla, But What Happens When She Bumps Into Her Uncle Backstage?





	Bank on Hart

**_Beginning_ **

_Sasha Banks Former RAW Women's Champion After Losing It To Queen of Harts Natayla The NEW RAW Womens Champion. But What Was Worse Natayla Had Her Uncle Bret Hart in Her Corner And Sasha Literally Embarrassed Herself In Front of The Legand._

Whenever _RAW Went Off, Sasha Was Backstage Holding Her Neck In Pain Remembering Natayla Threw Her Into The Metal Bare Turnbuckles. Sasha Was So Lost Thinking About Tonight She Didn't Realize That She Accidentally Bumped Into Natayla's Uncle Bret "The Hitman" Hart._

_Bret Smiled At Sasha Who Gasped Before Saying_ _**" Sorry For Bumping Into You Bret I'm Just Shocked At What Happened Tonight."** _

_Bret Grinned Placing His Hand on Her Shoulder Saying "_ _**Sasha I'll Tell You What I Tell Natayla Everytime She Loses a Title. Don't Give Up Yet If You Want to Success Then Be The Best."** _

_Sasha Smiled Then Said_ _**"Thank You Bret Now If You Excuse Me I Need a Massage On My Neck After Natayla Almost Tried to** _ **_Snap It!"_ **

_She Explained Before Walking Away as Bret Gripped Her Arm Pulling Her Back Chuckling as He Said_ _**" Why Go to a Massage Therapist When I Can Easily Do It. I'm Licensed So I Could Do It For You If You Want."** _

_Sasha Knew Bret Was Flirting With Her So She Smiled_ _Saying_ _**"How About You Meet Me in My Locker After You See Where Natayla Ran Off To Cause She** _ **_Possibly Be Looking For You."_ **

_After Looking For Natayla to Finding Out She Already Left, Bret Knocked on Sasha's Door and Walked in Locking it Behind Him Then Immediately Heard The Showers Running and What He Saw Almost Made Bret Not Breath in Sight._

_Bret Stripped Off His Jersey, Shorts, and Boxers Stepping In Behind Sasha To Take a Minute to Admire Her Gorgeous Tan Body Watching The Water Flow Down Her Purple Hair and All He Wanted to Do Was Hear Sasha Moan His Name_ _._

_He Snapped Out of His Thoughts to Wrap Around Her Hips Softly Kissing Her Neck As Sasha Moved Her Hair Away Then Winced In Pain At Her Neck Before Rubbing At The Hurt Muscle To Say_ _**" No It's Not You Bret, Its Just My Freaking Neck is** _ **_Gonna Kill Me!"_ **

_Bret Knew Sasha was Hurting and Pulled Her Against Him Hands Massaging The Soft Skin and Sasha Moaned Softly Saying_ **"** _ **That Feels Really Great Bret Please Don't**_ ** _Stop This."_**

_He Smiled Seeing She Wasn't Hurting Before Turning Her Back Facing Him To Bring Her Towards His as They Lock in Their First Passionate Kiss Before Sasha Moaned Feeling Bret's Hand Rest On Her Cheek and The Other Rested on Her_ _Bare Hip._

_Bret Broke The Kiss Kissing Down Her Collarbone Biting Down Slightly To Get a Whimper From Sasha As She Heard Bret Say "_ _**Mine You** _ **_Now Belong To Me Sasha Understand?!"_ **

_Sasha Nodded Before Flinching As Bret Grabbed Her Jaw Saying_ _**" Use Your Fucking Words Sasha Now Answer The Damn Question Banks!"** _

_She Gulped Nervously and Replied With_ _**" I'm Yours Bret Hart** _ **_!_ ** **_Bret The Hitman Hart Now Owns Me For All Of Eternity."_ **

_Bret was Impressed But Not Satisfied Still Holding Her Jaw Before Shoving Her Down to Her Knees Saying_ _**" I'm Not Satisfied, If You Really Want to Satisfy Me Sasha Banks Then Prove to Me Why You Are the Bo$$"** _ _He Said As He Slapping His Cock Across Her Face._

_Sasha Shivered Feeling The Shower Water Flow Down Her Back Before Wraping Around His Cock Licking The Tip and Licked Down The Sides As Bret Grew Impatient Thrusting His Hips Bobbing Sasha's Head Back and Forth Before Keeping Her Head_ _Down To Thrust Deep Down Her Throat._

_Sasha's Gagging Was Music to Brets Ears Until Her Gagging Was Repeatedly and He Forced Her Off as Sasha Coughed Wiped Her Mouth of PreCum and Salvia As Bret Forced Her To Stand Before Forcing Her Into Another Kiss so He Could Taste Himself."_

_Bret Pulled Away Saying_ _**" Water is Getting Cold, How Bout We Dry Off And Finish This So Everyone** _ **_Can Hear?"_ ** _Sasha Smiled Then Frowned And Replied With_ _**" The Arena Will Be Closing Soon Plus Nobody Is With Me in My Suite Tonight So We Can Always Finish There"** _

_Bret Smiled As He Understood Why and Kissed Her Again Before Drying Off As Bret Couldn't Stop Touching Her No Matter How Hard He Tried._

_Once Dried Off, Sasha Turned Off The Shower As Bret Carried Her Bridal Style Inside Her Locker Room Setting Her Down So_ _They Both Could Get Ready._

_Once They Were Fully Clothed_ _Bret's Jaw Dropped Noticing Sasha Was Wearing a Red Short Sleeve Shirt With a High Waist Black Short Skirt and Black Ankle Boots As He Gasped Saying_ _**" My God Sasha Are You Trying To Get Me To Fucl You Right Now or What!"** _

_Sasha Laughed And Replied With_ _**"Only If You Want To Daddy"** _ _Sasha Said Winking As Bret Felt Himself Getting Hard and Sasha Knew It Too Because She was Smiling About It._

_He Gripped Her Wrist Tightly Exiting The Locker Room With Sasha Banks Trailing Behind With A Duffel Bag in Hand As They Made it Way to The Parking Lot_ _._

_Sasha Gave Bret Her Keys Because Natayla Was The One That Drove Him Here and Now That She Is Already Long Gone And Plus Bret Called Dibs on Driving_ _Anyways_

_################################_

_Sasha Was Asleep As Bret Pulled Into The Hotel. He had An Idea Popped in His Head and He Smirked Before Carassing Her Cheek Trailing His Hand Down to The Swell Of Her Breast As They Fitted His Hand Perfectly as The Other Hand Traveled Down Her Skirt Tracing The Outline Of Her Lace Panties._

_Bret Saw She Was Still Out of It and Had to Bring It Up More By Pulling Her Shirt Up Noticing She Had No Bra On and Shook His Head To Tweak Her Nipples._

_His Other Hand Went Under Her Panties Tracing Her Wet Pussy and Shook His Head Again Thinking_ _**" Damn I Haven't Touched Her Yet and She's Already Wet, What a Naughty Slut."** _

_Once_ _Bret_ Slide _a_ _Finger_ _Insid_ e _Her_ _ _Wetnes__ _s_ , _Sasha_ _Began_ _Fluttering_ _Her_ _Eyes_ _Befor_ e _Landing_ on _Bret_ _Then_ _Grinde_ d _Agains_ t _His_ _Finger_ s _Moanin_ g _Loudl_ y a _s_ _Bre_ t _Adde_ d _a_ _Thir_ d _Finger_ _and_ _Continue_ d Biting _an_ d _Lickin_ g _He_ r _Now_ _Swolle_ n _Nipple_ s.

_Sasha Threw Her Head Back As Bret Hits Her G-Spot And Soon Felt Herself Getting Close As Bret Pulled Away Shoving His Fingers Inside Her Mouth To Suck His Fingers Clean Of Her Juice._

_After Getting Cleaned Up, They Shared a Few Minute Make Out Session Before She Decided to Tease Him By Pulling Away Before He Could Touch Her As He Grinned Watching As Sasha Got Out Of The Car and He Got Out As Well Before Locking it_ _Up._

_Once They Got To Her Suite, Bret Carried Sasha Bridal Style Kicking The Door Behind Him As She Locked It So Nobody Could Disturb Them on This Special Occasionally Night._

_Once They Entered The Bedroom Bret Kick The Door Shut Then Laid Sasha Down Wrapping Her Legs Around His Waist Before Bret Spreads Her Legs Pulling Off Her Skirt and Underwear Then Licked His Lips As He Got A Great View Of Her Perfect Wet Pussy._

(BTW Bret Took His Shoes Off As They Entered)

_Sasha Grew Impatient As She Moaned Loudly Once She Felt Bret's Soft Skilled Tonuge Lick Her Clit Soon He Made Eye Contact With Sasha As He Ate Her Out And Trust Me He Loved Every Single Second Of It._

_Bret's Hand Snaked Up Her Abdomen Resting There Before Sasha Raised His Hand Up to Her Breast and Moaned Loudly As Bret Gave Her Pleasure._

_Sasha Arched Her Back Throwing Her Head Back Moaning Loud As She Felt Bret's Tongue Inside Her and Sasha Ran Her Fingers Through His Hair Gripping it Slightly But Not Tightly._  
(Why Does The Ending Rhyme?) 😂

_After A Few Minutes of Nothing But Pleasure, Sasha Began Feeling Herself Getting Close and Whimpered Saying_ _**" I'm Gonna Cum Daddy Please Let Me Cum"**_ _Bret Pulled Away Just in to Reply With_ _ **" Go Ahead Banks, Show Me Just How Loud You Can Really**_ _**Be**_ _ **"**_ _He Said Before Returning Back to_ His Current Task.

_Sasha Arched Her Back Curling Her Toes Before She Screamed Moaning His Name Loudly Cumming on His Tongue. Once Licking Her Clean, Bret Crawled Towards Sasha Kissing Her Passionately As He Broke The Kiss to Pull Off His Jersey and Shorts Leaving Him Only in His Black Boxers._

_Sasha Smirked Palming Him Through The Black Fabric Causing Bret to Groan in Pleasure as Sasha Pulled His Boxers Off Watching His Cock Slap Against His Stomach Then She Wrapped Around The Base Before Sucking The Tip and Working Her Way Down_ The Base.

_Bret Knew He Wouldn't Last Long If Sasha Went at The Slow Pace She Was Currently At and Pulled Her Up Switching Positions Once Again To Pin Her To The Bed And Said_ _ **"**_ **How Badly** **You** **Want** **It** **Sasha?** **How Rough** **Do Yo** **u** **Want** **Me** **to** **Fuck** **You?"**

_Sasha Didn't Have To Think Twice About Her Fantasy and She Replied Back With_ _**" Really Bad I Want You Fucking Me in a Rough Sharpshooter Position. Please Make Me Submit to You Bret as You Fuck The Living Hell Out of Me As You Fuck Me Until I'm Too Sore to Move Tomorrow Just Please Make Love to Me Daddy."** _

_Bret Was Both Speechless and Shocked That He Suddenly Slipped A Hand Around Her Throat and Said_ _**" Alright You Really Want The Sharpshooter Then I'll Make Sure You Know Who Exactly Owns You Sasha Banks!"** _

_Bret Said Before Shoving Her Onto The Bed Spreading Her Legs Before Sliding Into Her Without Warning Wrapping Her Legs Around His Thigh Then Turned Around Before Hearing Sasha Whimper To Him Before Thrusting Deeply and Roughly Inside Her._

_As_ _Bret Held Her Legs Tightly, He Heard Sasha Submit To Him And He Smirked Before Leaning Backwards and Soon His Head Rested on Sasha's Back Who Had Her Eyes Closed in Pleasure In The New Position As Bret Nibbled at Her Ear Saying_ _ **" You Just Love This Don't You Mercedes? You Love How Hard I'm Fucking You But Don't Worry I'll Make Sure You Can't Even Stand Up Tomorrow**_ **Because You'll Remember Who Gave You** **A Hart Family Fucking!"**

Sasha Couldn't Concentrate Because  
_He Was Half Way To Her Stomach And Whimpered Feeling Him Stretch Her Out More Before Saying With Tears_ " **Yes** I **Fucking Love** **This Bret Hart! Please** Fuck **By** **Ruining** My **Pussy** **Until** **Everyone** **Knows** **Who** **I** **Fucking** **Belong** **To** **and** **How Hard** **I** **Loved** **to** **Be** **Fucked**!"

_Bret Was Impressed and Satisfied Her Answer As He Knew How Much She Could Take and He Decided to Thrust Into Her At a Fast Pace as Bret Felt Sasha Tap Out Even Harder on The Bed._

_He Knew Sasha Loved This But Soon The Only Noise Heard was Skin Slapping And Sasha's Loud Moans Of How Great He Was Fucking Her._

_After What Felt Like Hours Of Pleasure, Sasha Could Feel Her Orgasm Start to Form and Bret Must Have Noticed Too Because He Pulled Out Switching Positions To Sasha Sliding Onto His Cock Before Bret Ripped Off Her Shirt Throwing It Across The Room Leaving Sasha Completely Naked._

_Sasha Threw Her Head Back Moaning Loudly as Bret Held Her Hips in Place For Sasha to Scream His Name And Came Around His Dick. But Soon Bret Felt Like Getting Close Before Pulling Out Slamming Inside Her Ass Before Bret Came in Her Ass._

_Sasha Was_ _Too_ _Sore and Exhausted To_ _Move_ _and Leaned In Having A Slow Make Out Session As Bret Carassed Her Tear Stained Cheek Saying_ **" You Will Be Hella Sore Tomorrow Sasha But It Was Totally Worth It and You Got Your Fantasy to Come True"**

_He Said Kissing Her Swollen Lips Before Sasha Rested on His Chest To Listen To His Heartbeat Rhythm an Soon Sasha Was Fast Asleep In Bret Hart's Arms Knowing Everything She Ever Wanted Was Right Here._

**The End**

**That's The Ending Of Banks on Hart Thank You Guys For Reading And Please Be on The 👀 For A Sasha X Natayla X Bret. 😊**


End file.
